


Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei

by shelikescookies



Series: Just His Luck [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: It could have been him.He was so close.





	Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged non-con due to the pollens effects, just to be safe.  
> They consent out of necessity but don't actually want it and/or can't voice their full consent.
> 
> The established relationships are Dick/Bruce and Jason/Tim, referenced also in the previous works, but Jason/Dick were a thing in the past. 
> 
> Title roughly translates to "Near enough is not good enough"

 

Damian ran as fast as he could.

 

He was only a few blocks away. He could make it in time. This time he wasn't just going to be a bystander.

 

Ten minutes passed since they got the distress signal from Grayson, saying he got caught by Poison Ivy and even if he was able to get away, she made him inhale some weird kind of pollen _but he was fine, really, just send someone by to pick me up, get a sample of the pollen because I'm getting kinda dizzy haha._

 

Well, now nearing the quarter hour mark, Grayson reported he holed up in an empty apartment because the symptoms were getting exponentially worse.

 

 _“I feel so hot… like I'm burning, please…”_ , were the last words they heard from Grayson after he unnecessarily told them his location. Todd volunteered to take care of him since he was the closest and got a gruff permission from Batman. Drake sounded like he had to talk to Todd privately and seeing as they both switched the channel afterwards, they did.

 

Neither of them was an idiot. They knew what was going on. Everyone of them got hit by Ivy's barbaric and ridiculous lust-enhancing pollen at least once and while sometimes they got rid of it the intended way (he remembered Todd claiming it was the best sex of his life while Drake begrudgingly agreed), other times they actually used the antidote his father created after the first encounter - like they had in Damian's case when it was his turn.

 

So _excuse_ Damian but he wasn't going to let this chance slide so easily. He was old enough to know his body inside out, not only physically but sexually and he knew his preferences. And his preference was Grayson.

 

But when Damian had visual contact with the building Grayson was supposedly seeking shelter in, he noticed a certain red hooded figure entering through the window.

 

A minute later the comm came to life.

 

_“Red Hood here. I'm at Nightwing's position.”_

 

Damian's pulse spiked as he heard harsh breaths in the background and he stalked closer. From his current position he couldn't see a thing and he had to see Grayson for himself.

 

 _“Status.”_ His father sounded everything but amused. It was clear how frustrated he was that he couldn't be there instead but he successfully tried to hide it.

 

A short pause on Todd's side and Damian still couldn't see, so he landed on the fire escape and peeked inside.

 

_“Pretty bad. I don't think he'll make it to the cave.”_

 

How right he was.

 

Grayson was curled up at Todd's feet, leaning his head against his thigh and clawed aimlessly at his cargo pants. He was missing his mask and sweat coated his skin. His eyes were blown wide and he was panting, mumbling something incoherent Damian couldn't make out.

 

_“Take care of him then. Make it quick.”_

 

Then his father's line died and Todd wiped his face as the other hand got hold of Grayson's wandering one.

 

“Red?”, he asked into the radio silence, waiting for permission.

 

_“Don't worry about me. He needs you, now. Stop wasting time.”_

 

Time was crucial as Damian heard Grayson's pants clearly now.

 

“Love you,” Todd said, a conflicting smile on his lips.

 

_“Love you too.”_

 

And then they were alone again, Grayson finally working Todd's pants open with trembling fingers; Todd with permission he seemed really uncomfortable with having; and Damian once again the voyeur, doomed to watch his mentor - friend - crush - getting fucked by a man that wasn't him.

 

There were desperate tears welling in Grayson's eyes as he dragged Todd's pants down far enough to pull his flaccid cock out. Todd's head thumped against the wall he was leaning on and he took a deep breath.

 

He looked down again and raked his fingers through Grayson's sweaty hair as he caught his attention before the older got his mouth on him. Todd said something Damian didn't hear since he turned his comm off after Drake's last words and the angle was too bad to read their lips. Of course he could try to open the window but that didn't seem like a good idea. Not yet, at least. Grayson met Todd's eyes and seemed to struggle to follow his words but when he did, he nodded vigorously, which Todd answered with a nod of his own.

 

Then Grayson finally got what he wanted. He properly placed himself between Todd's legs, his knee bumping against the discarded red helmet, and stuck his tongue out to run it slowly over his cock. Todd tensed and closed his eyes, one hand still in Grayson's hair. The older pressed several open-mouthed kisses along his slowly hardening shaft. He gave a kiss directly on the head and followed with a flick of his tongue. Todd's hand in his hair tightened.

 

Damian could pinpoint the exact moment where Grayson's patience ran out. He circled his fingers around Todd's base and took him in his mouth without so much of a warning. He heard Todd's surprised moan through the glass and Grayson immediately began to bob his head enthusiastically, covering what he couldn't reach with his hand. Damian saw Todd's lips forming something that looked suspiciously like a ‘fuck’ before he bit his lip.

 

Just as Damian thought that was going to be it, Grayson moved his hand away and sank down on Todd's length in its entirety. Damian gulped and Todd's eyes shot open and gently pried Grayson off his now dripping cock. The older looked disappointed and tried to put him back in his mouth but Todd simply replaced his cock with his thumb, giving Grayson at least something to occupy his greedy mouth with.

 

Now as Todd said something, Damian decided to open the window. Just a crack, they wouldn't notice anyway. The window slid open just in time for Grayson's moan to reach him.

 

“J-jason, please…”, Grayson begged and Damian got goosebumps all over his body. He never heard him sound like that.

 

“I got you, pretty bird, don't worry,” Todd said and helped Grayson up. The man barely managed to stand but instead wrapped his arms around Todd's neck to hold him upright. With a fluid motion and a low grunt, Todd switched their places and pressed Grayson against the wall. “I need you to turn around. Can you do that?”

 

Grayson hesitated to let go of him but did as he was told. Todd made quick work on the bottom half of Grayson's suit, pulling it over the swell of his ass and Damian found himself staring with a longing gaze. If only he'd been a minute earlier. That could've been _his_.

 

Todd squeezed his ass once and a lewd moan filled the apartment. The younger reached into one of his pouches and pulled out an unmarked bottle. He spilled the clear liquid on his fingers and pressed between Grayson's cheeks. The man jerked away from the cold touch but soon melted at the first intrusion of his fingers.

 

His head fell back on Todd's shoulder as he quickly worked him open. “Don't need that… Jay, please… Need you inside, now…”

 

Todd scoffed and his pace didn't falter. “You're horny, Goldie, but still a man. Maybe B needs to freshen up your anatomy knowledge.”

 

Whatever Grayson wanted to say, it got lost on a loud shout as he suddenly reached his climax, spilling over the wall and his suit.

 

With a whimper from the man, Todd retreated his fingers and coated his cock in the remains of the lube. He took hold of Grayson's waist and slowly started to push in. It wasn't until Todd bottomed out that he bent Grayson over, so he was stuck in a perfect L-shape with his head hanging between his arms, gloved fingers clawing at the wall. Only then did he start to thrust into him with soft gasps that were drowned by Grayson's urgent cries.

 

“Fuck,” Todd hissed and managed a strained grin, “just like before, huh?”

 

But Grayson ignored his remark as he pleaded him to _keep going, please, oh god, do me, fuck me, Jason, fuck me!_

 

And that was exactly what he did. Not long after did Grayson come again with a wet mewl and Todd followed a few thrusts later. Damian swore he heard him mutter Drake's name.

 

Todd didn't linger as he pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants. Meanwhile, Grayson slid down to his knees, slowly turning around to lean back on the wall, staring into the room with sad eyes and tears on his cheeks, still fighting to catch his breath, now that the pollens effects were dealt with.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered as Todd lit a cigarette and sat down next to him. Grayson took the cigarette when it was offered to him.

 

“What for?”

 

He took a long drag, inhaling it deep before letting the smoke escape from his lips.

 

“For making you do this. Hope I didn't wreck anything between you and Tim,” Grayson admitted, passing the cigarette back.

 

Todd bumped his shoulder into the other.

 

“Don't worry your pretty head about that. We're going to be fine.” After finishing the last drag, he put the cigarette out on the dusty floor and stood. “And B will too. We all know it had to be done.”

 

“Still…”

 

“No. Stop that,” Todd reprimanded, “Come on, fix yourself up, we gotta go.”

 

With that Damian turned away from the window and sank down the brick wall. He let out a heavy sigh. His gut was boiling with anger and disappointment. This wasn't like the last two times he caught them having sex. Then he was affected and longed to be part of the act but this? He was furious and he couldn't stop the shaking in his hands.

 

From inside he heard the rustling of clothes and gear before he heard a door open and shut.

 

Only to be opened again. Footsteps neared his location but he didn't have to energy to leave or hide. The window slid open and he smelled the cigarette and Todd's cologne. Sex. _And Grayson._

 

“Sorry you had to see that, kid.”

 

A gloved hand ruffled his hair and bile raised up his throat at the reminder where it had been.

 

 _Why wasn't he here sooner? It could have been him. It_ should _have been him._

 

“Don't tell him,” was the only thing he said and Todd sighed in sympathy.

 

“Of course.”

 

 


End file.
